Seeing Double
by badly-knitted
Summary: There's been a bit of an accident, and it's really not funny, so why is Dee finding it so hard not to laugh?


**Title:** Seeing Double

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** There's been a bit of an accident, and it's really not funny, so why is Dee finding it so hard not to laugh?

 **Written Using:** The tw100 prompt 'Double'.

 **Word Count:** 738

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

As they hit a pothole, the vehicle jounced uncomfortably. Dark eyes opened, blinked, and attempted to focus on Dee's face but kept drifting sideways to peer in the vicinity of his left ear. Ryo squinted. "Dee? Why d'you have two heads?" he asked groggily.

Dee smiled reassuringly down at his lover. "I don't, babe; ignore it, you're just seein' double, that's all. Paramedic says you've probably got a concussion."

"I have? Oh. That's nice." Ryo's eyes gradually slid closed, only to open again a moment later as the ambulance swayed. "Dee?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why's the ground moving?"

"It's not the ground; you're in an ambulance." Dee wasn't sure why he was bothering to explain things because it was unlikely Ryo would remember for long. Concussion could do weird things to short-term memory; he'd seen it before. Still, he'd do anything to keep his baby happy and if that meant answering a few questions he was game.

"Oh." Ryo gave Dee's reply some thought, then… "Why'm I in an ambulance?"

"There was a… little accident." Better to keep things simple; his partner was in no condition to take in a detailed account of events so it would be a waste of time going through it when he'd only have to explain it all again later.

"There was?" Ryo frowned, puzzled. "I don't remember that. What happened? Did I get hurt?"

"Yeah, you got hit on the head." Technically Ryo's head had done the hitting, but now wasn't a good time to get into that. "You have a concussion."

Silence fell as Ryo struggled to absorb that information. "Is that why my head hurts?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Huh." Ryo blinked in Dee's general direction, frowning faintly. "Did you get hurt too?"

"No, babe; I'm fine."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you don't look fine. You've got two heads." Ryo peered worriedly past Dee's ear again. "You should get them looked at. They're all wobbly." He waved a hand vaguely, but Dee wasn't sure what he was trying to indicate. Didn't matter; in a few minutes his lover probably wouldn't remember this conversation anyway, but there was such a look of concern on his face, and Ryo sounded so serious, worrying over the extra head only he could see…

Dee forced himself not to laugh; it wasn't really a laughing matter. "Don't worry about it, babe. Looks worse than it is."

"Mm. That's good to know."

"You just relax now. We'll be at the hospital soon; get you fixed up as good as new." A few stitches and observation overnight… Ryo would have to take it easy for a while but he should be alright aside from possibly a touch of amnesia, mostly centred on the incident and everything that had happened since.

"Okay." Ryo fell silent and closed his eyes again, so Dee relaxed too, but the peace and quiet didn't last long. A couple of minutes later… "Dee?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why does my head hurt?"

"There was an accident. You fell over and hit it."

"I did? That was very clumsy of me. I should be more careful."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't?"

"No."

It really hadn't been, although saying Ryo fell over was a bit misleading. But trying to explain what had really happened, that his partner's head had connected painfully with the sidewalk while pushing a bystander out of the path of a speeding car, was pointless at the moment; it would only confuse him more than he already was.

Ryo seemed content to accept Dee's version of events, for now at least. "That's okay then. Wouldn't want people thinking I'm clumsy."

"Nobody thinks that; I promise." Quite the opposite; everyone at the scene had agreed he was a hero.

"Good." Silence filled the ambulance, and then… "Dee?"

"Mm?"

"Did you know you've got two heads?"

And they were back to that again. "I don't, babe. You're just seein' double."

"Oh. That's good, but I like you better with one head. You shouldn't wear them both at the same time. It gets confusing."

"I'll bet."

"Bet? What are we betting on?"

"Nothing, babe. Don't worry about it." Dee bit his lip and forced himself to remember this was serious. He hoped they were almost at the hospital, because he desperately needed to get some distance from his partner, just a few minutes in order to compose himself before he exploded. Trying not to laugh was killing him!

.

The End


End file.
